Intermediate filaments, structurally defined as being 1 of 10 nanometer in diameter, are a major component of the skeletal scaffold in eukaryotic cells. They are expressed usually as a network extending from the perinuclear region to the cortical cytoplasm. Though the filamentous network appears rigid and organized in the interphase (S) phase of the cell cycle, the dynamics of the assembly and distribution of this cellular architecture can be illustrated by the rapid dismanteling during the G-2 phase of the cell cycle, in preparation for mitosis and the reformation of the reticular structures in G-1 phase of the cell cycle. The equilibrium dynamics for the assembly and disassembly regulated biochemically by different physiological states of eukaryotic cells remain to be discovered and studied. The simplicity in the structural identity of intermediate filaments, however, does not apply either to their biochemical natures or to the molecular mechanism for the expression of tissue specificity during differentiation. So far, intermediate filaments can be classified into five categories: (1)\the vimentin-containing filaments found mainly in mesenchymal cells and other undifferentiated tissues; (2)\the keratin-containing tonofilaments found mainly in epithelial cells; (3)\the desmin-containing filaments found mainly in muscle cells; (4)\the gilal fibrillary acidic proteins found mainly in glial astrocytes; and (5)\the neurofilaments found mainly in neurons of nerve tissues. Despite their wide presence in cells of different otogency and their quantative abundance and definite organization in the cytoplasm, the functional role or roles for these filaments for the various physiological states of the cell is not yet defined to date. The proposed conference is therefore designed to set up a colloquium where presentation, discussion, and exchange of information by scientists of diverse disciplines can take place. New ideas and concepts for future research in the study of these filaments will then be elicited and search for their functions will also be advanced. In addition, the publication of the proceedings for the conference will be a useful handbook for knowledge focused on the science on intermediate filaments. (T)